Conventionally, for example, a discharge device disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. The discharge device includes a pump disposed at a mouth portion of a container body, in which contents are stored, to be movable downward in a state where the pump is pushed upwardly and having a discharge head having a discharge hole for the contents which opens forward, a mounting cap which allows the pump to be mounted on the mouth portion of the container body, a support portion standing up on a rear portion of the mounting cap, and a press-down member disposed at the support portion to be rotatable around a rotating axis and pressing the discharging head down. Due to such a constitution, when the contents are discharged, the discharge head is moved downward by rotating the press-down member downward around the rotating axis. Therefore, the contents can be discharged to the outside through the discharge hole.